


Fear pt. 2

by Nerdgirl001



Series: Little moments [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, The Other Side, rebel rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001





	Fear pt. 2

She was calm and collected in the face of fear. Her father had taught her well. 

It's true that this was the closest they'd been to being ripped apart by a pack of rabid guard dogs, but she liked to think that she held her composure well. Of course, upon retrospection, her crying out 'Mulder!' when she saw the dogs running toward themprobably didn't help her cool exterior. Plus the fact that Mulder refused to run ahead of her made her heart beat faster than her legs would sprint. When the fence that they had jumped to get into the base came into view she took Mulder's hand and sped up. He followed suit and they made it to the gate as the dogs got to the top of the hill. Mulder refused to jump until he helped Scully get over. She scrambled as quickly as she could over the tall fence in order to get him to climb up faster. Unfortunately his delay to help her meant that one of the dogs was able to sink it's teeth into Mulder's ankle. He kicked at it with his free leg and was able to detach it before the rest of the pack caught up. He toppled over the fence and fell nearly on top of Scully. She wished he had, so that she could have saved him a bit more pain. 

_How could she let this happen?_ She was angry at herself for everything that had gone wrong on this mission. _How could she have let him talk her into climbing the fence? How could she have not heard the dogs coming earlier? And how did she let him help her up first?_

She met his eyes and was expecting to find the pain that she knew he was in, instead she saw that he looked sorry, as if this all was somehow his fault. 

She smiled at him, and with a nervous laugh that she couldn't contain, she said, "We shouldn't have taken this case." Not her most eloquent line but Mulder, despite his bloody ankle, seemed to brighten up.

"You were right. Next time we'll steer clear from anywhere with a 'Beware Dogs' sign. Deal?"

She couldn't help but smile as she helped him begin the trek back to the car. She had a feeling that they'd be in many much more dangerous situations during their time together as partners, she found that she was alright with that. The heart-thumping blood-pumping feeling running through her as they walked back with his arm around her shoulders kept her hopes high for another thrilling chase down the line.


End file.
